The Hollow Prince
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: As I looked at her tear-striken face and stared into her hateful eyes and I felt something. I then realized it was pain. Semi-dark Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Ok, so here's a few things about this fic:

This takes place after the Vegeta and Goku fight. In this fic, Vegeta won.

It's slightly dark. Goes into some darker things.

Ok, that's about it. Enjoy:

* * *

Pride.

Joy.

The taste of victory.

These were all things that coursed through Vegeta as he destroyed one city after the next, killing millions of people, laughing the whole time.

He had done it! He had beaten that third class clown Kakarot and proven that Saiyan elites like him were always superior.

He distinctly remembered the anger in the midget and Kakarot's brat as they looked at the dead body of Kakarot.

Their anger only made killing them more fun.

Now he was killing off the humans at his leisure. After killing the last human in a large city, he flew away.

As he flew over a large ocean, he spotted a house on a small beach. Smirking, he landed lightly on the beach and blasted the door down.

"Hello." He said before killing the old man. The girl cried out in shock and ran over to him.

Vegeta looked at her and was stunned by her beauty; she had long blue hair pulled back with innocent blue eyes to match. Her skin was pale, almost translucent, and it went well with her soft face and curvaceous body.

To sum it up, she was beautiful.

It was then that he came back to his senses. Get it together, Vegeta! You have unfinished business to take care of.

He killed every person in the house, saving the blue-haired woman for last. She obviously knew death was coming for her, because she tried to escape.

Before she could get outside, he grabbed her by that blue hair and she cried out in pain. He held her face close to his.

"Well? Going to beg for your life?" He hissed.

Her response surprised him; instead of begging for her life, she hissed six words in his ear, "I hate you, you evil bastard!"

As he looked at her tear-streaked face and into her hateful eyes, he felt something. It was then he realized it was pain.

Without a word, he crushed her neck and released her.

She fell to the ground as the life faded from her eyes.

He left the house and blew it up, momentarily victorious.

That is, until he felt a strange pain in his chest. He fell to his knees and clutched his chest, breathing heavily.

What was going on? He… He…!

* * *

Vegeta's eyes flew open as he jolted awake. He clutched his chest, breathing quickly, his heart beating quickly.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Damn, not again. He crept out of bed and walked onto the balcony that overlooked the new planet Vegeta.

It had been several years since that day and Vegeta had rebuilt the Saiyan empire, with him as king of course.

In those several years, he had been haunted by the memory of the blue-haired woman.

Every night, he was haunted by her in his dreams and when he woke up, he could still feel her piercing blue eyes watching him.

He remembered the six words she had hissed in his ear and they never faded away.

He didn't understand why he thought about her so much. He had seen women more beautiful than she, and yet she was the only one who crossed his mind.

Every time a woman tried to seduce him, an image of the blue-haired woman would pop in his mind and he would pull away, a guilty feeling coursing through him.

But this was the most confusing of all: when he killed her he felt as though something was being ripped from him. It was obviously important, because it hurt a lot.

No matter how he looked at it, she had changed his life.

Maybe he should have captured her, kept her as a pet or something. Then she wouldn't haunt him like she did now.

He wanted to hate her for what she did to him, but he never could hate that damn woman.

Vegeta looked up at the pitch black sky dotted with stars and sighed. He was a king, the man with everything.

And yet he really had nothing at all.

It was a damn good thing he was alone in his room; the citizens didn't need to see their king crying.

* * *

The End

I know, I know, way too short. But I didn't want to write a long fic. I wanted to make it short but sweet, you know? Don't ask me what inspired me to write this, because I don't know. But still, I hope you enjoyed it! I may or may not write a sequel to this. It all depends on what you readers think. Anyway, remember to read and review!


End file.
